1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resin-made fuel inlet pipe to be used in a fuel transport pipe extending from a filer opening to a fuel tank in a vehicle such as an automobile and a method of producing the same, and more specifically, to a resin-made fuel inlet pipe formed by integrating a filler neck pipe, an inlet tube, and a filler hose, and a method of producing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, from the viewpoint of collision safety (impact resistance), a metal pipe (inlet pipe) has been used on a fueling side of a fuel transport pipe extending from a filler opening to fuel tank in an automobile. A resin- or rubber-made filler hose is connected to the metal pipe, and the hose is attached to the fuel tank. In recent years, however, use of a resin-made hose in place of the metal pipe has been investigated to meet a demand for weight reduction of a pipe for an automobile.
As the resin-made hose described above, for example, a resin-made fuel filler tube for an automobile has been proposed (JP-A-HEI11-48800), which includes, as an inner layer of the fuel filler tube body, any one of a polyamide-based resin, ethylene vinyl alcohol, and an elastomer thereof, and as an outer layer thereof, a modified polyethylene resin, and the like.